A remote, high-resolution sensor may be configured to capture and transmit real-time data through a communication channel to a computing device. For example, a user (e.g., a building inspector) may use a remote sensor, such as a camera on an unmanned air vehicle (UAV), to inspect infrastructure like a bridge or a building. The inspector may use a computing device such as a laptop, tablet, mobile phone, etc. for controlling the UAV, capturing images or video taken by the UAV, and for annotating the images or video with electronic notes that document the inspection.
While a computing device may be able to process (e.g., display) high-resolution data being captured by a remote sensor in real-time, the available bandwidth of the communication channel between the computing device and the remote sensor may be insufficient for real-time, high-resolution data transfers.
As such, some remote sensors are configured to locally store high-resolution data and transmit a low-resolution version of the high-resolution data in real-time. Although the computing device is able to receive and process, in near real-time, the low-resolution version of the high-resolution data, the computing device must wait until it is in proximity with the remote sensor to download the locally stored high-resolution data. Accordingly, any annotations or electronic notes taken on the computing device relating to the low-resolution version must be manually applied at a later time to the high-resolution data.